lingerie_senshi_papillon_rosefandomcom-20200214-history
Papillon Rose (ONA)
This page talks about the ONA incarnation of this character, for other versions of this character, please visit the characters page. }} Appearance Much like her manga counterpart, Papillon Rose's outfit was consisted with a crimson pink bikini top and thong, along with a white corset tied with a crimson, one-sided back ribbon. The corset connected to a long loin cloth with a golden pattern and a rose printed on it. She wore light pink knee high stockings with pink garter belts and crimson pink slippers, as well as transparent puffy sleeves. Her accessories were heart-shaped ribbon earrings, a heart choker, golden clip holders to the puffy sleeves and crimson ankle clips. Her pigtails also gained a circular design on their roots. The only minor difference is that her gloves are white with pink lining instead of being light pink like the manga. ONA Bio Tsubomi, a high school student who works part time at the Pub "Papillon" in Kabuki butterfly, runs into a man called Hikaru Shishio while rushing to work and spends the night with him. The next day at work, she meets a black cat named Rama, who tells her that she is searching for the Papillon Soldiers to fight against the Dinasty, an organization aiming to control the sexual ecstasy. At the same time, Sister Biene attacks the Kitty Cat Clubhouse and captures Tsubomi. Tsubomi's secret shrine starts to glow, revealing she has the spring flower orb, and she transforms to Papillon Rose to fight Sister Biene. The next nights, Tsubomi struggles with her part time job, her dating with Hikaru and the fight against the Dinasty. Eventually, she is joined by Shizuku, her classmate and top student who turns out to be Papillon Margarette and Anne, her best friend at work who is Papillon Lily. Whenever she is in a pinch in a battle, the mysterious masked man Dandy Lion rescues her and gives her enough time to attack the enemy. After visited by Queen Flora in her dreams, Rama reveals the existence of Queen Flora, a woman who united the sex industry in a past life, but was imprisoned by Regina Apis out of jealousy. Her awakening will be triggered when all the flower orbs are awakened, thus making the Queen's holy flower orb activatable. With the appearance of Papillon Violet, Tsubomi learns that all the Papillon Soldiers have slept with Hikaru in order to awaken, thus she is isolated in disgust and attacked by Sister Abeille. Dandy Lion is seriously injured protecting her. After Papillon Dhalia gives them the location of the G-point, Tsubomi goes to Hikaru's house to confess her feelings to him, and they spend the night together. As the Papillon Soldiers enter the G-point, Dandy Lion is revealed to be Hikaru, who is brainwashed and kidnapped by the Dinasty. Tsubomi turns out to be the owner of the holy flower orb, and the other soldiers fight the Alveare troops but they are killed one by one, leaving only Papillon Rose for the final battle. At the center of the headquarters, she fights against Papillon Violet, who was Regina Apis all along. Unable to fight back due to her love for him, Tsubomi is anally raped by the brainwashed Hikaru and Flora's Holy flower orb is activated. As it turns out, Queen Flora is a violent SM queen and Hikaru is her number one slave, something that scares Tsubomi. Having lost control of her body, Tsubomi witnesses Hikaru being subjected to the worst humiliation. After being tempted by Regina Apis, she destroys the holy flower orb, erasing Queen Flora's spirit from existence. Tsubomi finally fights Regina Apis, but is overpowered. Using up all her strength combined with the flower orbs of the dead Papillon Soldiers, she finally kills Regina Apis. As the Kabuki Butterfly district enters a new night of free sex, Tsubomi is praying for the things that contain love while parts of her bra are seen fluttering in the wind. Trivia * In an interview in the Papillon Rose Archive, Papillon Rose's hair color was supposed to be blonde for the anime version, according to the character designer. * Her name in the English dub is Chichi Teenay Gallery For the images of the ONA incarnation of Papillon Rose, click here Sound Bit